I Denied you too Long
by LilieAngel
Summary: after leaving school 3 years ago, and both 20, they run into each other, both with their own problems, but soon find themselves falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She awoke in a pool of sweat as the tears screamed fiercly down her cheeks. Her hair clinging to the back of her neck and her night gown clinging, wrapped and mangled around her body and sheets almost fully off the bed from her tossing and turning.

She sighed as she untangled herself from the sheets before climbing from her bed, looking at the empty spot which lay beside her's she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks before ripping the sheets off the bed and escaping into the bathroom and throwing them in the basket.

Sitting on the side of the bath she completely broke down as she began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't even remember what had woken her up in the first place, but she couldn't handle any of this anymore.

Composing herself, she wiped her teary stained face and went back into the bedroom where she re-made the bed, changing her night gown and finally picking up her wand and casting a small harmless air drying charm which blew a gush of hot air from Hermione's wand, sending her bushy brown curls into a dry spring once more.

Climbing back under the sheets, she curled herself into a ball as tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

*

He lye there, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling above him as he listened to her in the other room, moaning loudly at another man's pleasure. She made no secret to hide it from Draco, and since she had miscarried their very first child, she had barely took one look at him since, like she thought it was his fault or something.

What had he done to deserve this, was it because he was such a prat at school, giving all the muggleborns so much hell, especially one muggleborn, Hermione Granger.

Yes, Hermione Granger, someone he had developed feelings for in their seventh year, but of course he made no thought of ever letting anyone know, especially with everything that was happening, so he made the taunting and name calling even worse for Hermione.

He sighed as an erradicated moan errupted throughout the house. Yes, Pansy had finally finished her little liason with some random, so now he could finally sleep. Rolling over onto his side, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts trail back to school, to seeing Hermione Granger for the very first time, to falling in love with her, and her marrying that prune Ronald Bloody Weasley.

* * *

The next morning rolled over as Hermione awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains. Rubbing her tired and sore eyes, she clambered from her bed, noticing that the sheets again did not hold her husband.

She shook her head in the exited the bedroom, making her way down the hall and descending the stairs. Reaching the bottom step she walked down the small narrow hallway before turning into the lounge room and into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle before she turned around and stopped in her tracks.

Slowly, she craned her head to look back into the lounge room, eyes widening in an instant as she saw three people sitting there, staring at her.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting there, staring at her scarily thin legs and her very short night shirt.

"Geez woman, cant you dress a little more appropriate, no one wants to see that,' he scoffed loudly looking at her unshaven, white legs.

Hermione could feel the tears stinging her eyes once more before she turned and ran back out of the kitchen and lounge and back into the small narrow hall where she broke down in tears, leaning back up against the wall as she slid down it, covering her face with her hands.

"Gee Ron, could you be anymore insensitive,' Hermione heard Ginny's angry and disgusted voice toward her brother.

"What, she'll survive, she shouldn't dress like such a skank should she?'

"She just got out of bed you stupid prat,' Hermione heard Ginny raise her voice before she ehard foot steps.

Rounding the corner, Ginny saw Hermione sitting up against the wall, hands covering her face, leaning down beside Hermione Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's.

Looking up at Ginny, Hermione's bottom lip quivered as Ginny's face fell. "Mione, Ron's a prat, dont listen to him, are you ok?'

Looking at Ginny for a moment, Hermione quickly shook her head as more tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"No,' she simply whispered before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys... I do not own any characters in here.. If I did well....**

Some stuff you need to know. **That I didn't add int he first chapter :D**

Draco Malfoy married Pansy Parkinson after leaving school, Pansy was pregnant but soon miscarried, leaving Draco scared and Pansy sleeping with other men behind his back.

Hermione Granger married Ron Weasley after leaving school, but the constant fighting and Ron's emotional abuse towards Hermione is wearing her thin.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley married and have 2 children, Mia and Albus.

**Chapter 2**

She searched her closet for something to wear. Ginny had said she would wait for Hermione outside and then they would go downstairs together and talk to Ron. Hermione had sobbed to Ginny and told her everything Ron had been saying to her, and of course; Ginny was beyond angry that her brother was saying such verbal commune to his very own wife.

Ginny had then persuaded Hermione to confront Ron about it, and after many 'Nos' and 'I cants' Hermione had reluctantly agreed.

Her eyes fell upon a nice florel dress she Ron had bought her just after they had married, he had told her at the time that 'It made me think of you, your personality, how bright you are'

Tears began to brim the corners of her eyes as she lowered her head. Quickly wiping them away she looked up as her eyes fell on that nice pink dress that she had worn to the yule ball in her fourth year. She gasped as she looked at its beauty as more tears rimmed her eyes.

For she didn't feel beautiful, not anymore anyway. She used to, Ron used to tell her every day that she was beautiful, or gorgeous, but now... now all he seemed to tell her was she never looked as good, that she never tried anymore, that no one wanted to see her.

Grabbing the dress she pulled it from her wardrobe and walked over to the bed, sitting the dress on it before picking up her wand. Looking at the dress she decided to change the color to her mood. Swishing her wand as she said the spell in her mind the dress suddenly changed to black.

Looking at it once more, she flicked her wand over the dress as it began to shorten itself, the tousels began to disappear as it shortened considerably as she smiled at the end result. Sitting her wand back down she picked the dress up and began to change.

*

He sat in the kitchen the next morning, drinking a cup of hot coffee as he hadn't got much sleep the night before, or to think of it, the night before that, or that, or that either. Draco malfoy hadn't slept properly in days and it was because of that woman he called his wife.

Bags under his eyes, amongst his pale face and white hair, he looked almost dead. Sipping away as the hot liquid slid down his throat. He sighed each time before looking up as pansy entered the room. As always she didn't even notice he exited, and that's when he made the sudden, but right decision.

"I want a divorce...' he said not even looking at Pansy as he finished off his hot contents and climbed to his feet.

"Mmm, okay,' was all pansy answered as Draco left the cup on the table and exited the room, deciding to head to his study room.

Assending the spiral staircase he walked into the study and closed the door, pulling his wand from his pocket and casting a spell to make the room impenetrable

"Imperturbatus" He spoke as a sudden flash left his wand and illuminated the room. Turning around so his back was to the door he looked at the fire place before him. Walking over to the fire place he picked up some floo powder, stepping into the fire place.

Floo powder flowing through his fingers as he held a hand ful he took a deep breath and said in a very clear, loud and concise tone.

"The Leaky Cauldron"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She stormed down the stairs in an angry huff, wanting to hurt her husband so badly as Ginny chased after her, trying to grab her hand, but as the ever so stubborn Hermione kept pulling her hand away from Ginny and protruded her way down the stairs.

"Hermione don't give him the satisfaction...' Ginny pleaded with her best friend as Hermione ignored her and reached the bottom step before walking down the narrow hallway and into the lounge room where Ron and Harry were still seated.

Looking at the considerably short black dress Hermione was wearing, Ron's eyes widened.

"Gee woman, can you look anymore slutty...?'

"How... dare you?' Hermione spat at her husband as she pulled her wand out, pointing it at Ron. "I am your wife... how dare you speak to me like I'm just a piece of trash...' she spat angrily.

Ron laughed. "Then stop dressing like one...' he grinned widely...

"That's it... I've had enough...' she cringed as she turned on her heels and walked toward the fire place. Suddenly spinning back around she held her wand up and screamed.

"Avis Oppugno" as a sudden flash of light left Hermione's wand as a flock of birds were lunging toward Ron as they started attacking him.

"Geroffme, geroffme,' Ron screamed as Hermione turned on her heels and grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepping into the fire place and yelled loudly so everyone could hear her.

"The Leaky Cauldron!'

A flash of green flames erupted around Hermione's feet as they engulfed her body, disappearing a second later with an empty fire place and no Hermione.

* * *

Stumbling out of the fire place, coughing and spluttering, she wiped off her dress from the black soot that settled on her dress before looking around the room.

A completely empty room stood before her, the only thing in that room was a window and the fire place, along with the door which stood directly in front of her. Composing herself she walked toward the door.

Walking down the hall she read the room numbers in her head and realized that she was on the first floor, the same floor Harry had stayed in, in his third year when he ran away from the Dursleys that year.

Finding the stair well, she held onto the barrier as she descended the stairs, the chatter from the ground floor getting louder as she descended. She could begin to hear the bang and clatter of knives and forks on plates from the Dining Room, and the clunking of glasses, most like people cheering each other before they drink.

Finally she reached the bottom and made her way over to the bar where Tom the barman was serving.

"Hows things Hermione? Still having trouble at home?' Tom yelled over the bar as Hermione smiled sincerely at him.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here Tom, can I just have the usual please?' she asked as Tom nodded, watching as she headed over to the corner of the bar, where there weren't many empty tables left.

Just as she took her seat, Tom was walking over with her double scotch on the rocks that she had ordered every time she wanted to be alone and Ron was being a prat, which was most of the time if you thought about it.

"Thanks Tom,' Hermione sighed as Tom nodded and handed her the drink sympathetically. "I've had enough, really I have,' she said as tears began to brim the corner of her eyes.

"Have you eaten today Hermione?' Tom asked, looking at her pale frame and drawn face.

"No,' she replied absently as Tom shook his head.

"How about bacon and eggs love, you need your nutrition...' he replied as she just began to swirl her glass around in circles.

"Ok,' she stated simply as Tom put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

* * *

He sat a couple of tables down, listening as Tom told Hermione everything was going to be ok. Slowly he craned his head around and saw her blatantly staring at her glass, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

He didn't know what it was, but he somehow felt drawn to her, felt sorry for her, wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok...

But how could he tell her that when he didn't believe it himself?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She didn't know how much she had drunk, she didn't feel drunk; but that could also be because she hadn't moved since she had sat down, she just kept asking Tom to bring her drinks over, which he obliged.

But Hermione knew that as soon as she stood up she would stumble and wobble and most likely embarrass herself beyond words.

She didn't even notice the slick of silver blonde hair walking towards her. Two drinks in his hands.

"Can I join you Granger?' came his deep, somewhat seductive voice.

Looking up, rather too quickly Hermione got a sudden head spin, clutching the table with such force as she wobbled side to side.

"Had a bit much to drink?' came his voice as Hermione tried to steady herself, finally managing to stop wobbling as she looked at the mal in front of her.

His face came into view quiet clearly as Hermione gaped in shock. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa, devoted purebloods to the dark lord, muggle hater, that Draco Malfoy; was standing in front of her, looking rather gaunt and pale himself, bags under his eyes

"Malfoy,' Hermione stumbled to form words as Draco sat one glass down in front of her, taking a seat opposite her before skulling his alcoholic glass to empty.

"Are you going to drink that? Or shall I finish it off?' Draco asked as Hermione stared, completely bewildered at the man sitting before her.

"What'd you want Malfoy?' Hermione spoke in frustration as she looked at him, beginning to feel the next morning's head ache already.

"Look your depressed, I'm depressed. I just want to sit, drink and drown my sorrows with you ok, that's it.'

"Why would you be depressed,' Hermione scoffed as her head began to feel heavy and she lifted her hands up to rub her temples.

"Because... I have my reasons Granger, as I'm sure you do,' Draco replied sultrily as he reached his hand over to grab the drink that Hermione hadn't touched as she suddenly slammed her hand on his and looked at him.

"Dont... even think about it... Malfoy,'

That grin, the grin she was hoping he wouldn't pull on her, the grin she first fell in love with in her third year after she had punched him. He had pulled that grin.

Looking over at Tom he nodded. "I think were going to need more drinks,' he smirked at her as they just sat there staring at one another, both clearly not realizing that they hands were still connected in the middle of the table.

* * *

"Your an idiot Ronald... what in gods name would mum and dad think of you after this...' Ginny bellowed at her brother as Ron just sat there drinking a glass of butter beer.

"I don't care Ginny, and if that slut isn't home in an hour I'm going to go and get her,' Ron yelled back at his sister as Ginny was instantly offended by what Ron had just called Hermione. Pulling out her wand she cast her most famous Bat-Bogey Hex on Ron before grabbing Harry's arm and disappariting out of the house leaving a clearly hexed Ron by himself.

Seconds later, both Harry and Ginny apparited onto the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, looking around. Harry didn't even notice Ginny disappeared down the stairs and was making her way through the crowd looking for Hermione.

Finally realising that Ginny was gone Harry raced down the stairs and through the crowd to look for his wife. Pushing through crowds of witches, wizards and even some goblins as he searched for her. Bumping into someone, he excused himself and saw Ginny a couple of feet in front of him, staring forward, not moving.

Racing over to her he grabbed her shoulders and went to say her name as she shushed him and pointed over to the corner of the room. Harry, following her gaze and where she was pointing, looked and his eyes suddenly widened as he saw the sight in front of him.

There in the corner of the room sat Hermione and Draco, Draco Malfoy, and their friend Hermione Granger. Hermione was sitting on his lap, and he was playing with her hair as she toyed with his hair while they... snogged.

"Oh my...' Harry's shocked suddenly turned to anger as he went to storm over there but Ginny grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Leave her be Harry,' she said as they watched Draco slip his hand up her back, beginning to unzip her black dress as they never once parted for air.

"Leave her... Ginny she is a married woman... to my best friend and your brother...' Harry fumed as Ginny looked at him.

"Yes and she is also drunk and clearly upset, now lets go,' she snapped back at her husband, pulling on his shirt as she spun around and headed away from where they just stood.

*

* * *

She awoke the next morning, head pounding as the sun hit her frame, lifting one hand to save her eyes from the bright sun coming through the window, she groaned as her head hurt so much.

How much did I drink last night?' she thought to herself as she stumbled to find her wand, finally she found it and swished it at the window as the sun suddenly disappeared from the black curtain coming across the brightly lit room.

Sighing, she let her arm drop her wand back where she had found it on the bed side table and rolled over, reached her other arm out to the other pillow and feeling a head next to her. Opening her eyes wide she looked as her sight came into view and a silver head of hair lye next to her.

Furrowing her brows, she pushed herself up and gently leant across the person to see who it was lying beside her and as his face came into view, she gasped in absolute horror.

Lifting the blanket carefully, she looked under and gasped in shock again as she let the blanket drop back down.

"Oh god...' she whispered to herself, clasping her hands over her mouth as she completely forgot about her pounding head.

"OH god... I slept with Draco Malfoy,'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She slowly crept to the door, careful not to wake Draco Malfoy's sleeping form as she gripped the bedroom door handle and pulling it open as she crept out, holding her silver high heels in her free hand.

Closing the door softly behind her she grabbed her wand from between her teeth where it had sat whilst she snuck out, composing herself before slowly creeping down the hall, looking at the warm coloured walls.

She must have been at Draco's house, but if she was, where was Pansy. In that instant a sudden erupted moan came from the bedroom door Hermione was about to walk past. Stopping fair in her tracks, she raised an eyebrow and listened, panting was now coming from the room and a moaning voice from a male.

"What the...?' Hermione whispered to herself before tip toeing down the hall and coming to the stairs. Making her way downstairs, she was surprised that she didn't see any photo's of Pansy and Draco together, actually she was surprised she didn't see any photo's at all strung along the walls.

Reaching the bottom step, she slipped her heels onto her feet and with a quick swish of her wand she had disapparited out of Draco's house and was standing in her own living room.

Pulling her shoes off she walked over to the couch and sat down, instantly running her fingers through her hair, angry at herself.

She heard footsteps coming downstairs and closed her eyes just as Ron was voice heard at the door way.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?' He bellowed at her as she winced at his piercing words and suddenly her hang over was much worse then before.

"Ron...' she said simply before opening her eyes and looking at him. "Don't... please my head is banging so hard...' she spoke with no tone in her voice as Ron scoffed.

"I was up half the night, wondering who the hell you were with...' he yelled as Hermione scoffed and let her hands drop down into her lap.

"Wondering... so you weren't worried about me... you weren't so worried that you didn't want to come looking for me... instead...' Hermione was fuming as she inched towards her husband. "Instead you were wondering... who I was SLEEPING WITH?' she bellowed as she was now pointing her finger at Ron who's face was as red as a tomato.

"Well who are you sleeping with?' he screamed just as a pop was heard in the kitchen and a gasp was heard.

"RONALD WEASLEY...' His mother's voice screamed at him as he spun around and looked at the shock ridden, fuming woman and the clearly disappointed man standing before him.

Hermione choked back a sob as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, clamping her hand over her mouth she pushed past Ron and ran upstairs as a sudden slamming of the bedroom door was heard loud and clear.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY...' His mother, Molly screamed at her son. "WHAT IS GOING ON?'

*

He awoke to the closed curtain, and frowned. He never closed that curtain, mainly because he liked the warmth of the sun hitting him and he loved staring out at the moon of a night when he couldn't sleep.

Rolling over so he way lying in the middle of the bed, he sighed as he had a splitting headache from drinking so much. Reaching for his wand, he placed the tip of it up to his temple as a sudden urge seared through his brain as his head ache slowly disappeared.

He smiled nonchantly to himself before pushing himself up in his bed. Running his muscular arms through his silver blonde hair as he yawned, he then rubbed his hands over his torso before pulling back the sheets and stopping in his tracks.

Naked... he never slept naked, ever and the only times he could remember sleeping naked was when he'd just slept with a woman. But there had been no one lying beside him, and he and Pansy never slept together anymore.

Shrugging it off as his drunken behaviour he climbed out of bed, not even bothering to put any pants on as he walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom to have a shower.

Turning the hot water tap on as water spurted from the head, he watched as steam rose up from the hot water and misted up the mirror. Gently he turned up the cold tap on and waited a couple of seconds before stepping into the shower, feeling as the water pierced his skin, letting it soak through his hair as he rubbed his face, the water trickling down his face.

After about 10 minutes of just standing there he grabbed some shampoo and massaged it through his silver hair, feeling the soapy foam on his head before he washed it out. Turning the shower off he stepped out, picking up a towel and wrapping it around his waist so it covered his privates before walking back out and into his bedroom.

Walking over to the wardrobe he pulled it open and quickly looked through it before finding a nice pair of pants and a black top. Pulling them out he turned and went to walk over to the bed and stopped in his tracks as something shiny on the floor caught his eyes.

Sitting his clothing on the bed he bent down and picked up what was a necklace. Turning it over in his soft hands he frowned, it was a love heart with a red diamond in the centre. Turning it over once again, he saw the initials **HG **engraved into the back of the necklace.

"What the?' he questioned himself as he picked up his wand, placing it once again to his temple and casting a memory charm on himself to see what he couldn't remember last night.

A red puff of smoke appeared in front of him, causing him to watch ever so carefully as the previous nights events played out in front of him, causing his mouth to drop open in shock at the ever revealing events before him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ronald Weasley, I am... extremely disappointed in you,' Molly hissed at her son, also pointing her finger at him. "I did... NOT... bring you up to treat a woman... ANY WOMAN, like nothing.' Her voice was getting louder as Ron winced at her every word.

"Mum...' he said as she instantly gave him 'the look' telling him to shut it because she wasn't finished with him.

"Dont you... MUM me Ronald... I have never been disappointed in my family, but I am extremely disapplointed with you,' she told him as Ron lowered his head in shame.

"Why... why are you treating poor Hermione like this? She doesn't deserve it, she's done nothing wrong...' his mother told him matter-of-factly.

"Because...' Ron whispered in defeat. "Because I'm sleeping with someone else...'

*

He paced back and forth in his room, the necklace still in his hand as he thought about what he had to do next. Should I confront her? Return her necklace? Turn up there? He thought to himself in complete confusion, he didn't know what to do, but just the thought of Hermione sent his stomach doing backflips.

Perching himself on his bed, he looked out the window and instantly saw an owl heading toward his window, something; a letter between its beek. Getting to his feet he walked over to the window and opened it just as the owl flew in above his head and perched itself on his bed head.

Dropping the letter on his bed, it sat there, waiting as he walked over to the letter and picked it up, opening the envelope and pulling out a folded piece of parchment. Opening it up, he read.

_Dear Mr Malfoy. _It read. _You have my necklace. Meet me at the three broomsticks tonight, before approaching me, make sure you are not being followed or I am not being watched. Yours truly. Miss Hermione Granger-Weasley._

He couldn't help but chuckle at the last sentance.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley,' Draco laughed as he read the letter over and over again, not even realizing that the owl was waiting for him to write something back.

Getting quite frustrated with Draco, the owl leant forward, nipping his arm.

"Owww, stupid bloody bird,' he seered as he walked over to his desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill before writing back.

_Granger. _He scribbled. _Yes I have your necklace, I will meet you, on a condition that we talk about our misdemenour. Yours truly, Draco Malfoy._

Rolling the parchment up, he tied a piece of ribbon to it and walking back over and tieing it to the owls leg, before telling it to return it back to Miss Granger and do not make any stops on the way, before watching the bird fly back out the window and slowly disappear from sight.

Turning back around, he once again began to pace the room.

*

She sat in her room, her teary stained eyes, puffed out like a balloon. Mrs Weasley had come upstairs to see if she was ok, but Hermione refused to let her in, telling her to tell Ron that she had heard everything, and wanted him out of the house by nightfall.

Ron had obeyed for the first time, packing his things and leaving with Molly and Arthur, going to stay with them until Hermione had calmed down and wanted to see him. She felt so relieved for some reason, to find out Ron was having an affair, because now she didn't feel so guilty about sleeping with Draco.

It was then that she had written to Draco, telling him she wanted her necklace back and telling him where to meet her that night. It was not long after she had got home that she had realized that she had lost her necklace, and realizing she had only been to one place and that Draco would have known about there... night, that she had to write to him.

She looked out the window and saw her owl flying back towards the house, a piece of rolled parchment tied to its leg as it entered the window and perching itself upon its shelf. Untieing the parchment, she thanked her owl before removing the ribbon and watching as the parchment un-rolled itself.

She read the contents, before blushing, going as red as a tomato before giggling a little. She never expected to get such a reply, almost expecting to be called a mudblood numerous times, but this was good.

*

She sat in the corner of the room; everyone in the Three Broomsticks staring at her, she didn't know why, she hadn't changed much over the two years since her leaving Hogwarts. Of course her chest had grown, and she had gotten taller, but that had been all, she still had the bushy brown hair as always, she still looked the same... so why was everyone staring at her.

Lowering her head, she drank the rest of her butter beer before wiping the remains of her white mustache away. Getting sick of all the stares she turned and looked at everyone.

"Am I wearing something of yours? No... then find someone else to stare at...' she vented angrily as everyone quickly turned away and started doing other things. Sighing, she turned back to her empty cup just as the door of the pub opened.

Closing her eyes she didn't even realize that Draco was standing before her, smirking that sexy smirk as he just watched her carefully, studying her frown, her pout, her frustration. He couldn't help but chuckle as she quickly looked up, mouth wide open about to have a go at someone, but quickly closing it again when she saw who was standing before her.

"Dra... Malfoy,' she quickly corrected herself, blushing a tomato red almost instantly as the grin remained on his face.

"Granger, or is it Granger-Weasley I call you now...' he teased as Hermione blushed an even more red than normal.

"Shut up!' she told him as a grin spread across her face, trying not to laugh but failing as she began to giggle.

Draco laughed as well, before taking a seat opposite her before pulling the neckalce out of his robe and placing it on the table. "Beautiful necklace, did Won-Won give you that?'

Hermione laughed before shaking her head. "No... god no, he doesn;t have that good a taste. No... that's from mum and dad, they gave it to me on my first day of going to Hogwarts,' she smiled as she remembered her first day, and the perfect necklace her mum and dad had bought for her, with her initials engraved into it.

"Granger...' Draco started but Hermione suddenly looked up, their eyes catching one another as Draco couldn't remember what he was about to say. She had the most beautiful eyes, big, beautiful and brown, just like her hair.

"Ron and I have seperated,' she said, a neutral tone in her voice. Looking down she scoffed before starting to pick at her cuticles. "I found out he's been having an affair on me, what did I do to deserve this?' she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"He's been... wow I never thought... Weasley... cheating on you...' Draco was stunned to hear this. Seeing how upset Hermione was he didn't know what washed over him, reaching his hand over the table and taking Hermione Hermione's hands in his.

Slowly, Hermione lifted her head, looking back up at Draco, slowly, the tears subsided as she gently smiled, sending an electric shock through Draco as he jumped slightly before returning her gaze.

No words were need as they just sat there, holding hands and gazing at each other as small zaps of electricity shot through each of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He pushed her hard against the wall as she moaned loudly in pain and ecstacy of wanting more before pushing himself hard up against her and smashing his lips against her, hungry for her, her body, her everything.

Tilting her head back, she moaned loudly as he began to trial kisses all over her neck, pulling her shirt over her head before tossing it aside. Grabbing her legs, Draco picked her up and pushed her against the wall as she moaned and he started kissing her neck again. He held her tightly as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it against the floor. Draco pulled her away from the wall and moved toward the bedroom, struggling to find the door handle before pushing the door open, her legs wrapped around him as he held her lower back with one hand and slammed his bedroom door shut and moving over to his bed where he ly her softly down he pulled her skirt off and her undies and threw them on the floor.

Taking off his jeans he ly on top of her as she spred her legs and she gasped a little as he entered inside her, there bodies like ecstacy as they moved in motion. He ly down on her, careful as he did so and kissed her neck as she moaned. He moved down and kissed her breasts tenderly before moving up and capturing her lips with his. He moaned in pleasure as they moved in motion and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

He stroked her hair gently as she slept, peacefully. She looked so beautiful when she slept, so... entrancing. One arm was resting beside her face on the pillow, covering part of her eye, her other arm holding the duvet.

He couldn't help but stare at her, a smile gracing his lips. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, muggle born Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in their year, was in Draco Malfoy's bed.

What would my parents think? He thought to himself as he chuckled.

"How long have you been watching me?' came her croaky whispered voice as he looked back down at her, eyes still closed but a small smile creeping on her lips.

"Oh not long, just about an hour, give or take...' he replied solely as a wide grin spread acorss her features and she slowly opened her eyes and yawning.

"You know... you look beautifully gorgeous when you sleep Granger,' he told her matter-of-factly as she felt herself blushing at his words before her smile disappeared.

"What are we doing, were both married, supposed to be clear enemies, I'm a muggle, your a pure-blood... so what are we doing Malfoy?' Hermione asked as she sat herself up, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Hermione...' Draco started as Hermione quickly loked at him, a small smile creeping on her face. "What?' he questioned as Hermione looked down, her smile becoming wider before she looked back up at him with those big brown eyes,

"You called me Hermione instead of Granger,' she said, sounding rather elated at her own revelation to Draco's statement.

Draco laughed. "Hermione, do you want to know why I picked on you so much at school... because I had the biggest crush on you... but I was so worried about what my father would say that I was so mean to you, every day... and it almost killed me, literally,' Draco sighed as he looked at her, refusing to look away, she was quite entrancing.

"And when you and Weasel bee...' he stopped and looked at her, seeing her giggling to herself at Ron's nick name back at school, Draco too laughed. "When you too got together after the whole Voldermort thing... I was devistated... and I knew I could never have you, because you hated me so much... so I accepted my father's proposel to marry Pansy,'

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at Draco revealing himself to her, revealing his soul, a soul she never thought existed within, and she sighed.

"I liked you too,' she giggled half-heartedly as Draco shot a 'are you serious' glance at her. "When I first met you, I liked you, and I was so devistated when the sorting hat placed me in Gryffindor, although I didn't show it. I pined after you for a long time, even when you were mean to me I still liked you, and I didn't know why.' She said as she looked into his deep blue eyes, feeling them burning her like the fiery sun hitting your skin.

She looked back down and sighed. "But when I found out you had been chosen by Voldermort... that's when I realized we would never be... and then when Ron confessed his feelings to me I just... I went for it,' tears starting rolling down her cheeks as Draco lifted his hand, wiping them away gently before lifting her head so she was looking back up at him.

Opening her mouth to say something, nothign came out as their eyes locked on one another, the electricity bouncing around the room as the awkwardness begun to sink in.

She didn't know what did it as she suddenly threw herself at him, climbing on top of him as their lips locked once more and the passion overtook them as she pushed him hard up against the head board as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, monouvering and playing just as Draco's bedroom door opened.

"Draco...' came a soft voice as Hermione and Draco stopped, Hermione not daring to turn around as Draco looked over her naked body, seeing Pansy staring at him, wide eyed. Draco's eyes widened as he saw someone standing behind Pansy, flaming red hair, tall-ish.

Realizing who it was Draco's mouth dropped open in complete shock and he whispered gently in Hermione's ear.

"_Dont turn around, you dont want to see this,' _He whispered as he saw her nod out of the corner of his eyes before saying two words that would shock even himself.

"Ron Weasley...'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She stiffened as Draco said his name, Ron Weasley... Hermione's cheating husband was standing at the door, holding Pansy bloody Parkinsons hand.

She closed her eyes before letting her head fall into Draco's chest, she felt her breathing quicken and her chest become constricted as she began to have some sort of panic attack.

Draco instantly pulled her into him as both Ron and Pansy stood at the door, looking at the woman still sitting on top of Draco, hyperventilating or something, Ron staring as her hair looked familiar.

"No...' Hermione began to whisper, repeating herself over and over again as she began to sob into Draco's bare, muscular chest. "No, no, no, no, no'

Draco felt the anger spreading through his body like venom as he sneered at Ron and scowled at Pansy. "This is who you've been seeing, Ronald freaking Weasley,' he screamed as both Ron and Pansy jumped at his sudden angry tone.

"Who's that?' Pansy asked, shocked and a little jealous that some other woman was sleeping with Draco, and from the back of her, she looked beautiful. Thin... and entrancingly beautiful.

"None of your bloody business,' he screamed at them as Ron instinctively took a step back, looking rather frightened that Malfoy was going to hex him. "But let me tell you... Pansy,' he spat her name as she too looked rather scared at his tone.

"She's given me more pleasure then you ever have done, close the door on your way out,' he told them as Pansy's bottom lip began to quiver as she composed herself and nodded before gripping the door handle and pulling the door shut behind them.

Staring at the door for a moment, Draco made sure that they weren't going to walk back in before clutching Hermione's cheeks and lifting her head so she was looking at him. "Don't work yourself up ok, he'll win if you do, we cant let them win, even if it does still hurt.' He told her, looking deep into her tear stained eyes as he nodded once before Hermione nodded after him, unconvinced.

"Isn't it ironic... that the people we hated so much, turn out to understand us more than the people we love,' she whispered softly as Draco smiled softly back at her.

"Ironic it is...' he replied as he wiped a single tear that was running down her cheek away before gently placing his lips upon hers.

Kissing him back, she felt her chest tighten as she held her breath before slowly pulling away.

"I should go... I need to talk to Molly, she is meant to be coming around to my house soon,' Hermione sighed, not really wanting to talk to anyone remotly close to Ron at the moment, but she had no choice.

"Ok... but can I come around tonight?' Draco asked as Hermione looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'll owl you when its safe to come round,'

Draco nodded before looking into her eyes once more. "And then we can talk, about what were going to do ok,'

Hermione nodded in agreement before placing both hands on his chest. "I'm just so confused, and angry, at Ron, you, Pansy... myself,' she said more talking to herself. "Your not supposed to make me feel like this,'

"Tonight, we'll talk about everything, I promise,' Draco replied as Hermione nodded before pushing herself off him and proceeding to get changed.

*

She appirated into the kitchen as she saw Mrs weasley sitting on the couch, staring at a moving photo. Hermione took a deep breath before walking over to the couch as Molly looked up and smiled sweetly at her daughter-in-law.

"Hermione, dear how are you?' she asked, looking concerned as she looked back at the photo, the photo of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day, standing out the front of the Weasley house which had been decorated by Molly and Ginny.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful white flowing gown, strapless which was like a corsett around her stomach and expanded into a flowing gown at the bottom.

"Ok I guess,' Hermione said as she looked down at her feet before looking back up at Molly who reached over and took her hand.

"Ron is miserable dear, you must talk to him, wont leave his room,' Molly said, looking quiet concerned for her son as Hermione scoffed.

"Well thats funny seeing as I just saw him and pug-faced Pansy Parkinson holding hands,' she spat as she pushed Molly's hand off her and climbed to her feet, storming inton the kitchen and opening the freezer as she pulled out a bottle of vodka and a glass before pouring herself a glass and skulling it.

Coughing as the burning sensation travelled down her throat she turned and looked at Mrs Weasley who looked completely stunned.

"He's seeing Draco Malfoy's wife,' Molly spluttered as Hermione winced at Draco's name, hoping and praying that Molly didn't see that, which she didn't.

"Yep, so you can tell him I'll send him the divorce papers later on today, thank you and good bye,' Hermione told her as she slammed the glass and bottle on the kitchen table and walked back through the lounge and into the small hall way before climbing the stairs, leaving a almost stunned Molly Weasley sitting there, pondering over her words.

* * *

He stood in her kitchen, looking around, taking in the warm suroundings and the sort of welcome feeling the house gave out, it had a loving vibe to it, which Draco liked. She came tearing down the stairs, wand at the ready just in case it was Ron that had showed up before seeing Draco standing before her.

Feeling relieved, she ran over to him, feeling the tears beginning to dwell in her eyes as she threw her arms around his waist.

"I dont know what to do,' she begna to sob into his chest as Draco was stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around her neck, cuddling her, comforting her.

"About what?' he asked, a little concerned for her as she slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sick...' she simply whispered as worry and concern etched across his face and he looked down at her fragile and stick thin body, she was so pale.

"Sick... sick how?' he quickly asked, pushing all thoughts away, trying not to over-react to what she had just said, but not helping it.

"I have cancer,' she whispered before bursting back into tears, pushing her head into his chest once more as she began to once again, sob uncontrollably, feeling as her whole body went weak and her legs began to give way.

Draco held her tightly, refusing to let go, feeling anger pulsating through his veins at the thought that Ron could treat her so badly and let her go through something like this all by herself, and no doubt she wasn't eating properly so she was weak and fragile which wouldn't be helping her at all in this case.

"We have to get you to St Mungo's,' he said delicately as he held her even more tightly, being gentle not to break her before disappirating from the house, his mind set clearly on his next destination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As they appirated into St Mungo's, a small popping sound was heard followed by a siren as doctors came rushing toward them with a bed.

See, the rules had changed, you were only allowed to appirate into St Mungo's now if you were sick or hurt and as soon as you did a siren sounded to let the doctors and nurses know. As everyone rushed around Draco and Hermione, one doctor looked at Hermione's skinny, pale frame and then straight at Draco.

"What's happened?' the doctor asked as Draco watched the healers gently moving their wands over Hermione's frail body.

"She... she just told me she has cancer... please help her,' his worried tone of voice was deadly as the doctor nodded and walked off as the healers and nurses followed, pushign Hermione on the bed toward a room.

*

"How could you... how could you cheat of Hermione with... with Pansy Parkinson...' Mrs Weasley spoke to Ron, extremely disappointed in her son, looking at him like she didn't even want to look at him.

"How can you be so... disgusting,' she was slowly raising her voice, trying to get through to her son that he was stupid for making such a decision.

"Mum, you dont know what your talking about...' Ron told her as he began to tap his foot in front of her.

"Oh... then why did your wife, tell me she saw you holding hands with Pansy and now she's told me to pass on the divorce proceedings, you... you... idiotic boy!'

"What... how... I dont know mother...' Ron said, the truth about his actions only just hitting him hard in the head. "I... oh god mum I dont want to lose her...' he said as his legs went weak at the knees and his breathing became constricted.

"Then you better do everything in your power to make it up to her Ronald, and hope and pray that she takes you back,'

*

He sat by her side as she slept peacefully, watching as the doctors and healers talked outside the room. He couldn't hear them, he didn't care, all he wanted to know was if they could help her get better, if they could do something to help her, make her better.

Soon, they all walked in and gathered around the room as the healers moved their wands over Hermione's body. The healers, in their white gowns and expinetially white hats and masks began humming in a different language in which Draco didn't recognize, every one of them closing their eyes as they hummed softly.

"Can you help her? Can you rid her of the cancer?' Draco asked as the doctor looked at him, no expression on his face what so ever.

"Yes Mr Malfoy we can help her, we can rid the cancer from her body within the hour but... seeing as Mrs Granger-Weasley's cancer is terminal, she will be very sick over the next week, she wont be able to eat much, she'll be throwing up every chance and if she gets a cold, she wont be strong enough to fight it... so,' the Doctor told him as Draco looked on, shocked and scared that Hermione was just going to give up so easily.

"You must buy a mask, hand gel to kill germs, and buy fluids from here because she wont be able to eat anything solid for the next few days and you MUST... make sure she is well rested until she is strong enough to get out of bed,'

Draco nodded, listening very carefully to every word the doctor was telling him, unable to keep the worry from etching across his features.

"Now it states that her husband, Mr Ron Weasley is not to be contacted at all, and that she is not to go back to her house after ward, is there anywhere she can stay?' the doctor asked as Draco instantly nodded.

"She can stay with me, I'll look after her,' Draco insisted as the doctor nodded in agreement before looking over at the healers once more and leaving them and Draco to it.

* * *

She slowly awoke a couple of hours later, looking around the white room and the single light hanging from the high ceiling. Craning her head to her side, she saw him, asleep with his head on the edge of her hospital bed. He had entwined his fingers through hers and his sleeked back hair was ruffled from moving around so much.

Hermione smiled weakly as she ly there, watching him gently. She felt weak, like she had been hit with the 'Avada Kedavra' curse, her insides churned like she was about to vomit, and she turned a ghostly pale white.

Her breathing became constricted as she struggled to breathe, squeezing Draco's hand as tightly as she could as he quickly gasped, waking up and looking at her.

"Granger,' he yelled as he let go of her hand and raced from the room, yelling out for help before running back in and to her side, taking one hand and stroking her hair back as she began to choke.

Gurgling as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Draco yelled in frustration that he needed help as healers, 3 of them rushing into the room, wands at the ready as they began waving their wands over Hermione's body, humming words in latin, a spell, incantation maybe.

Moments later, Hermione was peaceful, eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling in motion as Draco looked in, stunned.

"What... what just happened?' Draco asked as two of the healers exited the room, taking Hermione's chart with them as they scribbled and jotted down notes on her file as the last healer stayed in the room.

"Miss Granger had, what we call a reaction, anaphylactic shock is its propper term, so she was having an allergic reaction to her own body. It was bound to happen, due to her very quick cancer recovery. But she is fine now,' the healer spoke with a soft, loving tone in which Draco knew to be a female. He nodded with gratitude before letting the healer off on her way as he sat back down next to Hermone, once again watching her as she slept.

Night was peaceful, it was the time to sit back and remember your dreams, the life you live, the things you do. It makes you think about everything you dont want to think about, about people you hate, the people you love to hate.

It makes you think about the living, the dying, the rich, the poor. But most of all, it makes you put things into perspective.

Her eyes fluttered open as her sight cleared and she looked around the darkened room. A single lit lamp was glowing from the corner of the room, and Draco ly on the couch beside it, sleeping ever so peacefully, he was so cute when he slept.

Carefully, she pushed herself up in the bed as a seering pain ran from her head down to her knees as she gasped. Gritting her teeth she waited as slowly the pain subsided before pulling back the sheets and climbing out of bed.

Knees wobbling, heart racing, stomach etching with pain she wobbled as she took each small step, one after another over to Draco's sleeping form.

"Draco,' she whispered as she almost stumbled over her own footing, but catching herself in the nick of time.

Reaching him, she sat down on the edge of the couch and gently shook him, but he didn't even fonder. She chuckled to herself as she gently shook him again, still nothing.

Shrugging, she ly down beside him, resting her head on his arm as it sat sprawled out over the top of the couch. She yawned, slowly turning so she was facing him, placing her soft, slightly cold lips against his before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She had finally been allowed home, the next morning, although being ordered to take it easy, keep her fluids up and stay in bed until she was feeling up to it. Draco had appirated her home so she could get some things before taking them to a cabin he had bought himself out near the Weasley house in Ottery st, its location in Cathpole; England made the privacy all the more.

The Weasley's of course had wondered who bought the house down the road, they had even sent their kids up to check the house out when they visited, lately sending Ron up to look through the windows to see who owned the house.

Making sure the house was secure before appirating into the small cottage and setting Hermione down on the couch. As soon as he made sure she was comfortable, he set into making sure no peeping Tom's could see into the house, also putting a charm on the house that if anyone walked through the gate, a silent alarm would be set that only the people in the house could hear.

Draco had made sure that before he bought Hermione here, that it was spotless because she could not get sick, as her immune system was too weak to fight it off, potentially causing her to lose her life.

Once he had everything done, he sat on the edge of the couch, where Hermione was sleeping peacefully, since leaving the hospital she had felt queezy from appirating so much. He stroked her hair gently, causing her to stir as she yawned and looked at him.

"Hi...' she whispered as Draco smiled, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Hi yourself,' he replied as she lifted one arm weakly, rubbing his arm and looking up at him as a cheeky smile crept across her face.

"What are you grinning at?' Draco asked her, raising an eye brow, his smile however staying in place.

"The fact that... I was ready to give up, and then came along, made extrordinary love to me, some how made me fall for you and now I dont want to leave... and that you can keep a house so tidy,' she giggled, a little giddy at how things had turned out, a week ago she was ready to die, to move on because she hated herself, along with Ron and everyone around her. But now, now she couldn't believe that the person she hated most at school was the one person who could make her want to live again.

*

"She's not here... it looks like she hasn't been here for a couple of days now,' Ron was beginning to worry as he sat on the couch looking for a sign as Harry and Ginny watched and looked on in shock and worry.

"Well, where would she go?' Harry asked as Ron shook his head, trying to figure it out, she hadn't gone to her parents house because he had called there already, she hadn't gone to any of her friends houses, it was like she had disappeared from the face of the world.

"I dont know... I have no _bloody _idea at all,' Ron loked up at Ginny as she looked back at her brother.

Yes he had been stupid, he had hurt her so badly from what he had said and done to her, but she could tell that he loved Hermione, and would do anything for her.

"Ron... is Hermione starving herself?' Ginny blurted the question out as both Ron and Harry looked at her in surprise. Ron quick to shake his head.

"No she... _oh my god... _St Mungo's, she's got to be there,' he yelled jumping to his feet and quickly appirating, Ginny and Harry quick to follow.

* * *

Moments later they were standing outside St Mungo's, knowing too well that if they appirated in there with no injuries that the ministry would be called. Ron was first to enter, followed by Ginny and then Harry as they all made their way toward the admin desk.

The lady behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"HI Ron, hows things?' she asked casually as Ron smiled back at her.

"Not bad, listen I'm wondering if Hermione's been in at all over the last couple of days, she isn't at home,' he asked as they pretty blonde nodded.

"She sure was Ron, her and...' the blonde looked around to make sure no one could hear before turning and leaning closer to Ron. "Mr Malfoy are the talk of the last couple of days, is she cheating on you or something coz they looked quite cosy, she even left with him this morning,'

Ron felt the anger and jealousy rising inside of him, along with guilt and stupidity. Just hours ago he was ready to leave Hermione for Pansy, that he didn't want to be with Hermione any more. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, he hadn't told Hermione that he knew she was sick and thats why he had started treating her the way he had been.

How could anyone, in their right mind, leave Hermione Granger, she had had boys chasing her all through their Hogwarts years and Ron had every time felt the pit of his stomach cramp up and his chest tighten like he couldn't breathe.

He had known since the very first time Hermione got a boyfriend in the name of Viktor Krum that he loved her, and come to think of it, everyone kind of knew after that from the way he talked, well more like spat at her at the yule ball.

"Is... is she worse?' Ron struggled to form the words as his mind began to tick over, thinking the worst.

The woman shook her head."No... she's better, weak but better, Mr Malfoy bought all the things needed to get her strength back up and they left, he said he was taking her somewhere but...' she held a hand up as Ron picked up his wand.

"He's put a charm or done something so no one can track them, they've completely disappeared from the radar.'

"Ron,' Ginny said, looking at Ron quite confused as Ron shook his head, not wanting to believe that Draco Malfoy, took her away.

And then everything came back to him.

"_Ron Weasley..."_

_She stiffened as Draco said his name, Ron Weasley... Hermione's cheating husband was standing at the door, holding Pansy bloody Parkinsons hand._

_Draco instantly pulled her into him as both Ron and Pansy stood at the door, looking at the woman still sitting on top of Draco, hyperventilating or something, Ron staring as her hair looked familiar._

"_No...' A began to whisper, repeating herself over and over again as she began to sob into Draco's bare, chest. "No, no, no, no, no'_

_Draco had sneered at Ron and scowled at Pansy. "This is who you've been seeing, Ronald freaking Weasley,' he screamed as both Ron and Pansy jumped at his sudden angry tone._

"_Who's that?' Pansy asked, shocked and a little jealous that some other woman was sleeping with Draco, and from the back of her, she looked beautiful. Thin... and entrancingly beautiful._

"_None of your bloody business,' he screamed at them._

"Oh god...' Ron stumbled as he held onto the desk to hold himself up. He suddenly felt physically sick in the stomach as he realized who the woman was on top of Malfoy, the hair, the pale skinny frame and the whispering voice who was shaking into him.

"Hermione...' he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He held onto her as they danced, taking small steps around the room; the sound of the soft music playing softly in the background. She rested her head into the crook of his neck as he held her right hand with his left and rested his right hand on her lower back as they gently moved to the sound of the music.

Hermione had her eyes closed as she felt herself swaying with him, she felt so safe and secure, and for once in her life she felt loved and healthy. Her mind was blank, she let everything go when she was with Draco Malfoy, everything just seemed to fade and disappear and soon enough they were in their own world.

"This is so... perfect,' Hermione whispered a smile as she looked up Draco, his deep green eyes staring back at her, smiling as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I know...' he soothed her as he gently pushed her, lifting his arm as she spun around and found her way back to him, capturing one another's lips gently, but not too gentle so they could feel it.

* * *

"What do you mean you havent seen him since we walked in?' Ron yelled down the phone to Pansy as she sighed in frustration and soon a beeping sound from her hanging up could be heard piercing Ron's ear.

"Bitch...' he vented as he slammed the phone down and looked over at his mother, father, sister and Harry. "She fucking hung up on me,'

"She hung up on you, Hermione's left you, your all alone, you got no one to blame but yourself Ron...' Ginny spat, clearly angry with her brother for wanting to leave Hermione and now wanting her back.

"Shut up Ginny...'

"No Ronald...' Ginny cut him off as she scoffed. "You bloody cheated on her with Pansy Pug-Faced Parkinson who is married to Draco Malfoy, we find out that you cheated because she had cancer and you couldn't handle and now you want her back... you pathetic and everyone here knows it...' she looked down on her brother before spitting in front of him, turning on her heels and stomping up the stairs to her old bedroom, yelling out to him on her way up. "You don't fucking deserve her!'

* * *

He poured himself a glass of scotch and walked into the lounge room, sitting himself down on the couch as he rested his feet on the poofy cushion in front of him. It had been a long day and finally, Hermione had fallen asleep on the bed in the next room.

She had sent the divorce papers out to Ron and Draco had left some for Pansy, things were moving along, but now... sitting all alone, he couldn't help but wonder about the future, his and Hermione's future and how many people would be after them when they found out Draco Malfoy of the richest pure blood family, had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of their age and... and a muggle born.

Voldermort may had been defeated, but his followers, his devoted followers who still believed that he was alive would soon be sent off to kill them, would come and kill them because in Lucius Malfoy's eyes, no muggle borns deserved to be in the wizarding world, let alone part of _their _family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week had passed, and finally Hermione was strong enough to eat solid food, or drink, or stay awake all day and laugh, play, have fun and just love being alive again. Draco, however was stressing, stressing so badly that every time someone walked past the house, they would get electrocuted, making their hair stand on end.

Lucius, Draco's father had called, numerous times, and for the first few days Draco had ignored the phone, until Draco had gotten so angry he finally answered, in which case Lucius had asked where Draco had disappeared to in the last few days and if he had heard about Hermione Granger going missing.

Draco had then told his father everything, from Hermione and Ron to the cancer and Draco and Hermione's new found love. Draco had also told his father that he didn't care about what he or his mother thought, he was in love with her and wanted to be happy with her whether or not he got Lucius and Narcissa' blessing.

**Late Afternoon**

Ron was walking along the path, he needed some air. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and where she was, what she was doing, who she was with. Walking up the small hill, he began to walk down before stopping in his tracks when he saw them.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were walking through the gate of the house that no one knew owned. He ran behind a tree and slowly peeked his head back to the house where he saw Narcissa tap on the door a couple of times before slipping one arm around Lucius's lower waist and waiting.

Both had their head held high, like they were much better than everyone else, and then the door opened and what Ron saw next made everything come into view. Draco Malfoy greeted his parents, his mother with a gentle hug and kiss on each cheek and his father with a forceful shake of the hand. And then she appeared.

Hermione Granger, his Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy hugged, they actually hugged and then Hermione hugged Lucius, even if Lucius did look a little uncomfortable he too hugged Hermione and placed a soft kiss either side of Hermione's cheeks.

What Ron saw next, really made him go for a sixer. Draco and Hermione let Draco's parents into the house, then turned to each other and kissed.

"What the bloody... hell,' Ron stumbled as he couldn't tear his eyes away from them, but felt physically sick watching them.

* * *

"So what did he say, just that he wanted some space to think?' Ginny asked her mother as Molly nodded and walked into the lounge with a pot of tea and some cups.

"Yes, he just said he needed to think and th...'

"That stupid, oh I'm going to kill him... and her... oh this is not happening, this is war.' Ron spat as he stormed into the lounge room and stopped in front of everyone.

"Mum... I want you to get everyone from the order together, this is war... if Hermione wants to run off on me and sleep with that stupid git Malfoy, he'll get a bloody war!'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Please don't do it, don't fight him, because if you hurt him, the Weasley's will come after you,' Hermione pleaded with Draco, holding both his hands in hers. Tears were streaming down her delicate cheeks and her eyes were all red and puffy from where se had been crying all morning.

"Hermione, it's in the papers every where, and we cant hide forever, the very fact that my father has told the death eaters to back off is one thing, but Ronald bloody Weasley will never stop hunting me, us if this doesn't happen,' Draco told her matter-of-factly, removing his hands from hers and clutching her cheeks tenderly. "I love you Granger, and I'm going to fucking fight for you!'

"You... you... love me?' Hermione was shocked to hear those specific words leave Draco Malfoy's mouth, had she heard right, or was she simply hearing things. She had stopped crying as the last few tears silently trickled down her cheeks.

Draco smiled, suddenly crashing his lips hard against Hermione's wet pink lips, feeling her eye lids flutter shut and feel as she caught her breath. Pulling away, Draco looked deep into her eyes, that 'Draco Malfoy' trademark smirk gracing his lips and he nodded.

"Yes, Hermione Granger... I love you!' He spoke in a soft whisper, like the room was filled with people but they were the only two there, like no one or nothing else mattered in the world, magical or normal at that.

"I love you too,' She told him, a smile gracing her own lips before she lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Draco's waist, him placing one hand delicately on her lower back and the other on the back of her bushy hair.

For a moment they stayed that way, until Hermione felt a surge of electricity surging through her body. Slowly, pulling back so they their noses were only inches apart.

Her arms moved back up around his neck. "I want you," she said looking up at him, pulling his head back to her lips, claiming his mouth once more.

Soon her hands were moving down over his arms, once again his muscles firm, tone. Her hands slipping inside the top he wore, pushing it up as far as she could, breaking their kiss to lift it over his head, it was soon forgotten about as it hit the floor. Her hands then moving over his chest and abs, her fingers again feeling the strong muscle underneath as they travelled down his front, to his boxers.

Draco meanwhile his hands were moving over her back. Pulling her hips against his, making them both groan his hands started fumbling with the buttons of her pyjama top

"You're wearing too much" he complained, she gave him an innocent smile "wasn't planning on seducing you today"

He smiled knowingly "glad you did" her hands then ran up his bare chest, her nails lightly grazing his skin, and her mouth moving back up to his, he stopped her wondering hands before they went to far.

His hands slowly moving to the back of her neck, into her hair as he deepened the kiss his hand then began to travel down her back, his fingers stopping at the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down slowly. Her lips tried to follow his as they moved away, and her eyes opened to look up at him, as his hands moved to the small straps of the vest she wore, his fingers pushing them to the sides, letting them fall down her shoulders before lifting it over her head, leaving her in a pair of frilly black pants.

He still had his boxers on as his arms wound around her small frame lowering her onto her back, him over her, her legs opening, allowing him to settle between them.

His mouth met hers again in a brief but passionate kiss, and then travelled down her cheek to her neck, and she sighed moving her head back against the couch allowing him more access. Her hands moving over his broad shoulders, down the skin of his back.

Her legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him down against her, making them both groan. Feeling him hard pressed between their bodies her hips taking on a life of their own as they moved against his. His mouth moving over her collar bone down her breast bone his hands moving to her legs to pry them open, allowing him to move over her. Her hands moving up into his hair, pressing him close, as his mouth found her taut nipple, his tongue flicking it lightly, before his mouth began to suck at it, causing her to moan out his name, her fingers intertwining with his hair.

Draco was lost in his own thoughts; the taste of her skin, the smell of her was driving him mad. He moved his hands up her sides, his mouth moving to the other breast, trying to give it the same attention, as his hand moved to the one he just left. He could hear her how he was affecting her and if possible it turned him on more to feel her hands moving in his hair, gripping him to her was something that he had dreamt about for weeks.

His lips began leaving small kisses over her chest her stomach, stopping as they reached the fabric of her pants. His fingers moved into the waist band, and he watched her lift her hips from the bed, and he pulled the fabric down her legs, throwing it over his shoulder. He grinned down at her "your amazing" he said in awe she reached out for him but instead of allowing himself to be pulled back down on top of her he bent back down, moving lower on the bed, his hands slowly moving up her legs to her thighs, his lips kissing her ankle, kissing the skin to her knee mimicking the same actions of her other leg.

Her hands travelled down his back to his boxers pushing them, she didn't manage to push them down that far so Draco broke their kiss and removed them throwing them to the floor before lying over her again.

Draco's arms moved around her his hands cradled around her shoulders looking down at her, her eyes were closed "Open your eyes" he asked and she complied with his request, his hips pulled away from her moving down slightly, the head of his erection brushing against her hot centre, his eyes locked with hers and she moaned out his name "Draco...." his hips pressed forward, sinking slowing into her, inch by inch.

His hips thrusting into her made them both moan, their mouth quickly finding each other again in a hot passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth each one trying to dominate the other as his hips started to move slow but steady strokes, moving almost fully out of her, then slowly back in she moaned against his lips her hips bucking against him.

***

He watched her sleeping form, stroking her hair gently as she ly on her stomach, her right arm under neath the pillow and her left hand under her face. Kissing her hair gently, he climbed over the top of her, putting his boxers back on and walking into the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass, he poured himself some water and looked out the window, a smile plastered across is face as he bought the glass to his lips and stopping when a familiar face came into view.

Draco watched out the window, as the red haired man stood there, wand pointing straight at the small house before he suddenly screamed something.

A shooting red light left Ron's wand and hit the house as the sound of a bomb was blasted and Draco was shot backward as the glass shot from his hand as the wall was suddenly blasted out of sight. Hitting the wall with a sudden 'thud', Draco heard Hermione screaming his name as he blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Part 2**

She jumped from the couch, screaming his name as she picked up her wand, swished it at herself once as clothes automatically came onto her body as she tore into the kitchen, looking straight at the big, bright hole in the kitchen wall and the debris lying all over the place. Hermione looked straight at Ron, standing their outside the hole, wand at the ready.

Looking around, she looked for Draco, finally finding him stuck underneath some rubble of bricks among other things, he was unconscious and blood was slowly seeping from his head.

"Draco...' Hermione screamed, racing over to him, not even bothering about Ron. Pointing her wand at the rubble she quickly flicked her wand as rubble flew past her, hitting the wall as she leant down beside Draco.

She studied him for a moment before looking back up at Ron. "What've you done?'

* * *

She waited patiently out in the hall of St Mungos as the healers worked as fast as they could to try and save Draco. Ron was also out in the hall, the aurors had confiscated his wand as soon as he had arrived and he was pacing back and forth.

Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur had also only arrived and were trying to calm down a fuming Hermione. But she refused to be consoled, as far as she was concerned, Draco was her only family now.

Finally, she had had enough, jumping to her feet as Ron was pacing back toward her, he stopped in front of her, looking her in the eyes, not feeling an inch of remorse for hurting Malfoy. "How... could you?' she spat at him.

"Does it make you some kind of man, a hero. Well guess what, your nothing, nothing more than a worthless piece of shit in my eyes, not even worthy of being a man,' She spat angrily as Ron rolled his eyes.

"You left me, for that prat, and your telling me I'm worthless,' Ron retaliated back as Hermione slowly smirked evily at him.

"Yeah your worthless, you couldn't even pleasure me. I've had more orgasms with Draco Malfoy then you've ever given me in my life and you know what... your little squirmies cant be working too good either, see... I've only slept with Draco twice and... well,' Hermione look Ron in the eyes. "I'm already pregnant!'

Gasps from all around them sounded as Ron's cheeks went a flaming red. Hermione smiled at him once before turning around and beginning to walk back to her seat.

Ron was fuming. But he couldn't move, so he said the first thing that slipped from his tongue. "Slut!'

Hermione stopped in her tracks, gritted her teeth and spun around. Stormed toward Ron and slapped him so hard across the face that it echoed down the hall and made her hand send tingles up her arm, Ron's cheek went a brighter shade of red and a hand mark was left on the side of his cheek.

"Go... screw yourself,' Hermione screamed as she turned and walked off, sitting back down on her chair as Ginny looked at her brother, shaking her head in disappointment.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy sustained some very serious injuries, luckily we were able to repair them, he will be weak for a while but he will make a full recovery,' the healer spoke to Hermione, explaining everything to her as tears rolled down her cheeks, happy and sad.

"He is awake so you may sit with him,'

Hermione nodded, thanking the healer before walking over to Draco and taking his hand in hers as he opened his eyes.

"Hey you,' he whispered as Hermione smiled.

"Hey yourself,' she replied back as he squeezed her hand.

"I had a dream,' Draco spoke softly as Hermione looked at him, getting up from the seat and sitting on the bed beside him as she began to stroke his cheek. "I had a dream, we had a family, a little girl, her name was Deserae,'

Hermione smiled, resting her head on his chest. "I'm pregnant,' she whispered.

Draco smiled, lifting his free hand and resting it on the back of her hair. And that's when he knew that things were finally falling into place for him.

The End


End file.
